This study of smoking cessation and maintenance of cessation explores the relationship between (a) individual differences in psychosocial stress variables relevant to smoking cessation, (b) four promising treatments for maintenance of non-smoking, (c) intermediate outcome in terms of changes in coping responses for psychosocial stress (cognitive, behavioral and arousal regulation), and (d) treatment outcome or the associated relapse process over a 12-month period. An additional aim is to explore sex differences on the above dimensions. All subjects will first receive a nicotine fading behavioral cessation protocol. They will then be assigned randomly to one of the four maintenance protocols: - 1. standard treatment and maintenance 2. cognitive-behavioral stress management 3. social skills/social network support, and 4. problem solving approach which may include elements of the other groups. Problem solving is used to help clients individually tailor coping techniques to their needs. A comprehensive behavioral assessment battery will be administered pre-, post-treatment and at follow-up. This consists of: role-play tests for evaluation of skill acquisition (with continuous monitoring of psychophysiological arousal) in analogue stress situations; assessment of cognitive coping skills, self-report and self-efficacy expectations, standard demographic and personality measures of psychological adjustment. In addition, a comprehensive relapse interview with both the clients and a significant other in the social network will be undertaken. Social network variables (e.g. the number of friends who smoke, degree of social isolation/marital conflict) will be evaluated. This research differs from prior investigations in that it is a prospective clinical trial using maintenance strategies derived from previously separate retrospective and prospective studies. It includes comprehensive assessment, combines concepts derived from a social learning model of relapse, and conforms to criteria for conducting treatment outcome research. The study will contribute to understanding treatment of blue collar smokers both male and female.